


The vampire's house

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1880, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Keith (Voltron), a tiny bit of blood drinking, a tiny bit of violence, vampire Hunter lance, vampire hunter hunk, vampire hunter pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lance is a vampire hunter that wants to help them more than he wants to kill them.Keith just wants to be left alone.





	The vampire's house

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story about vampire lance and hunter keith before, and I wanted to do one where they were the opposite. This one got pretty long, because their relationship didn't make a lot of sense at the end, so I had to add a couple of scenes.  
> It's hardly been a day since I posted the other vampire fic, but It has far more than 300 hits and a lot of kudos which is just insane, if you read it than thank you so much for reading it.  
> Anyways this one was pretty hard to write, but I am pretty happy with how it turned out.  
> Enjoy!  
> (If you haven't read fangs but want to click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858421).)

Vampires, what are they?

Popular opinion is that they are massive killing machines, only capable of drinking blood.

What's Lance's opinion on vampires? You ask.

To Lance, vampires are just people with some bad luck, and some bad nuts between them.

It's a little weird for someone that doesn't hate vampires, to go around claiming he's a vampire hunter. But lance likes too think that by being one, he can root out the bad, and keep the good.

He hunts with his two friends.  
Hunk is a softie, but he knows how to fight when it matters.

And Pidge? Pidge is a genius, she keeps thinking of new ways to fight vampires, Hunk often helps her.

To be honest, Lance sometimes feels like an idiot when he’s with them. But he’s a good fighter, and he had saved their lives on more than one occasion, they’re a team. It works.

“Where are we going today?” Lance says between mouthfuls of food.

Pidge hits the back of his head, “chew before you talk,” here, she points at the map, “I talked to some hunters that went to the house there, they all came back terrified, and decided to stop hunting.”

"That's pretty bad,” Hunk says while he rubs garlic on their knives, “are you sure we should do this?”

"I agree with Hunk, but for a different reason.”

Pidge motions her head, to tell Lance he should continuo.

“This one hasn’t killed anyone? Right? Should we really bother him?”

“I only know that he scared the life out of other hunters, but there is a chance that they kill.”

Lance groans, “fine, let’s get everything ready.”

They quickly grab their stuff together and get on the road, to the vampire house.

____

Keith doesn’t hate humans.

Yes, they try to kill him weekly, and break into his house. But it’s not really their fault.

He just hates rude humans. And vampire hunters, are very, very rude.

Instead of just being afraid of him, and avoiding him, vampire hunters seek him out, and try to kill him. So every time they try do so, he drinks just enough of their blood to scare them, but not enough to kill them. He gets a meal, and they leave him alone.

It’s not his fault that they keep coming back, Keith just wants to be left alone.

Today started of normal as always, read a book, practice fighting, clean the house if it needs to be cleaned, and, of course, be on the look out for hunters.

Which, lucky for him, there are none right now. Will he finally be able to have a quiet day?  
He’s just dusting a shelf, when Keith hears a rustling behind him, he feels a sharp pain at the base of his neck, and everything becomes dark.  
____

“Did we really need to drug him?” Lance has just finished putting the bonds on the poor vampire. 

“Well what were we supposed to do Lance?” Pidge asks in a very sarcastic tone, “knock on his door and ask, hey! Are you murdering people? Besides, now I get to test if the drug actually work.”  
“Guys, stop fighting, there’s nothing we can do about it now, come on Pidge, we can look trough the house while Lance watches him.” Hunk has already walked out of the bedroom. Pidge follows him.

“Look, I get that you hate it when people are rude to vampires, but this dude will be pretty pissed if he finds out what we did, so just, don't let him go, okay?” Pidge sends Lance a warning look, he nods.

“I won’t release your test subject!” He screams after her.

Lance takes a look at the vampire, he looks very calm and relaxed, if Lance saw him in town, he would probably try to flirt with him.

The guy opens his eyes, he looks at the feeling for a second, and probably tried to get up, but all he can do is struggle against his bounds.

“Sorry buddy, I can’t let you go.”

The vampire notices Lance, he shows his fangs and hisses.

“Let. Me. Go.”

“Look, I’m sorry about drugging you, it wasn’t my idea, but we have to know if you killed anyone.”

“No, I haven’t killed any of you hunters, although I probably should since you keep breaking into my house and trying to kill me.”

“Someone didn’t have a good morning.” Lance laughs.

The vampire shakes the bounds around his wrists and sends Lance a pointed look.

“Ow, yeah, sorry. If I let you go, will you promise not to kill me or my friends?”

“Sure, whatever, just let me go.”

Lance removes the bounds from his ankles first, and then the ones from his wrists, the vampire only sits up right, and rubs his wrists.

“I’m Lance by the way,” Lance stretches his hand out to the vampire.

“Keith,” Keith shakes his hand.

“I’m wondering wether you’re very trusting, or very stupid.”  
Lance sends him a look, “why?”

“Because most vampires would kill you the moment you let them go.”

“But when you say most vampires, that means not you, right?”  
Keith sighs, “yes, I won’t try to kill you. Even though I should considering how rude you are.”

Lance grins, “I’m not stupid, I just have good people instincts.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “you’re an idiot.”

A shouting voice makes them both look up, “seriously Lance! You promised!”

____

Keith doesn’t really know what happened, one moment he was just a vampire, peacefully living alone.

And now he’s living with three humans, not just humans, Vampire hunters.  
Life really is crazy.

“Keith! Hunk made breakfast! Come down to the kitchen.” Lance shouts from down stairs.

Lance always insist he needs to be present for breakfast, even though he can’t eat anything. keith isn't sure wether he’s happy that Lance cares about him, or irritated that these humans are doing something he can’t, eating.

He’s also forgetting about something very important, he does need food, just not the normal one.  
Keith needs blood, and because of the hunters residing in his house, he doesn’t have any.

It’s not that hard at first, he just gets a little dizzy at times, and a little more grumpy. But it starts getting worse, and Keith is afraid he might lose control, and hurt these people. He actually cares about them, it doesn't surprise him as much as it should.

He's not sure what to do, if he stays, he will most likely lose control. But if he leaves, he wouldn’t be able to return, too ashamed of what he is deep down, a blood drinking monster.

"Keith buddy? Are you okay?” Lance asks him. Worry clear in his eyes,

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Keith walks away, but Lance grabs his arm.

“I'm worried, please don’t lie to me.”

“Lance, I get that you’re worried, but this isn’t something you can help me with.”

Lance grabs both his upper arms tightly, a determined look on his face.

“Try me.”

Keith sighs, Lance isn’t going to let it go, fine, he’ll tell him.

“I need blood.”

Lance is quiet for a moment, “is that all?”

“what do you mean is that all? I'm a monster that needs blood to survive.”

“You’re not a monster because you need something to survive,” he rolls his sleeve up.

“What are you doing?”

Lance sticks his arm out, close to Keiths mouth.

“You need blood, and I have blood.”

“No.”

“I will force you to drink it so you stay alive, Keith, it won’t kill me.”

Keith gives in, he sticks his fangs in Lance’s arm. He stops ringing after a little while, and takes his fangs out. Lance rolls his sleeve down again.

“Feel better?”

Keith wipes his mouth with his sleeve, the left over blood stains the fabric. “Yeah, thanks.”

He’s afraid Lance will tease him about it, but he never does.

____

Lance keeps giving Keith blood every few weeks. He’s happy that he can help him, because it is his fault he’s lacking blood.

He likes Keith, Keith’s a good friend. Lance is happy that they stayed.

They decide to hunt a group of vampires with the four of them, Keith might be able to reason with them, and if not then he would just be a good asset to the team.

They even have a carriage now, having a house to stay saves them money, so they were able to buy it, they have a horse too. Although Lance suspects that the horse is a zombie, it keeps trying to bite close to their heads.

“Guys hurry up, Pidge wants to leave without you” Hunk screams from outside.

Keith and Lance grab the last of their stuff and head outside. 

The road is long, but the company makes it better. Keith gets of the carriage when they get near to the vampire nest.

“I’ll try to talk to them.”

The three hunters wait for a while, but Keith doesn’t return.

“Should someone go look for him?” Pidge asks when the sun is almost setting.

“I think we should all go, he might be in danger.”

Pidge and Hunk nod at Lance, they all take out their weapons and start walking towards the entrance.

wether they kill the vampires or not depends on the prove that they have. And boy, do they have some on these. It’s only the entrance, but they can already see some big pools of dried up blood.

They take out the guards at the entrance silently, and go inside.

These vampires literally live in a cave, the entrance has a higher point of view, and they quickly hide behind some of the rocks to make sure no one sees them.

The lower point has a large table and some chairs, there are goblets filled with a red liquid, probably blood, and even some human prisoners.

Keith is tied up close to the humans, the vampires are kicking him, calling him a traitor.

“True vampires don’t care about humans,” one of them hisses at Keith.

“Because that worked so well in the past,” Keith bites back, snapping his teeth at the vampire.

Lance motions for Hunk and Pidge to free the humans, he’ll take care of Keith.

“So you’re working with the live stock now, are you? Do you really think that they will come to save you?” 

Keith notices Lance closing in on the vampire, Lance holds his finger in front of is lip, telling him to keep quiet.

“At least I don’t treat people like animals just because I have sharper teeth.”

“You should have joined us when you had the chance Keith, that might have kept you alive longer.” The vampires holds a knife close to Keiths throat, it burns, it’s probably been soaked in holy water.

Lance knows he needs to hurry up now, if he's even a second too late, Keith could die.

The vampire starts creating a distance between Keiths throat and the knife, and swings it forward. Lance quickly moves in front of him, the blade hits his shoulder, just barely missing Keiths neck. Lance swings his own blade at the vampire, it’s sloppy, but he manages to hit his side.

“It seems that you're the one that’s going to die,” Lance says between panting breaths, biting through the pain.

Hunk and Pidge come to help him, they cut Keith loose, and together the three of them defeat the vampire.

____

“What the hell Lance!” Keith says once they get outside, “why did you do that?”

“Wow Lance, thank you so much for saving my life,” Lance says sarcastically.

“You could have been killed!”

“And so could you,” Lance winces when Hunk bandages his shoulder a bit too tightly, “you don’t get to complain.”

“Guys, stop,” Hunk breaks up their argument, “the most important thing is that we’re all alive, and those vampires can’t hurt any one any more.”

Keith and Lance shut up about it after that, but Keith is still annoyed that Lance risked his life.

____

Lance is just calmly reading a book, when someone violently sets something down on the table.  
The someone being Keith, and the something is a cup of coffee.

“You take it black, right?”

Lance nods, and Keith storms off, his cheeks red,

What was that all about? Whatever, Lance got coffee without doing anything! 

He sips his coffee, did Keith give him this because he felt guilty? That’s actually kind of cute.  
____

“So what’s it like being a vampire?” Lance asks one day while they are reading together.

“Lonely and bloody,” Keith says coldly, and he turns the page, this is not something he wants to talk about.

“But isn’t it cool the be alive for so long? Actually, now that I think about it, how old are you?”

“Yes, it’s a lot of fun to see all your friends grow old and die.” Keith knows he shouldn’t get this irritated, but these are memories he’s trying to suppress.

“Sorry, that was a bit rude,” Lance looks ashamed, his cheeks flushed, “what was you family like?”

For once Keith doesn’t mind talking about the people that are no longer here, Lance also talks about his family, they’re still alive, but they live far away, so he really doesn’t see them that often.

They only notice how late it got when the candle burns out, all the wax melted away. They laugh about it, and say good night.  
____ 

Lance is the kind of person that keeps pulling you in, just when you think you got away. Keith is still afraid of losing control, but Lance reassures him that he trusts him. Keith doesn’t want to betray his trust.

The three hunters leave for a couple of days, and when they get back, Lance keeps talking about all the girls that were flirting with him in town.

Keith storms of when he starts talking about the fourth.

He needs some space, some air. So Keith decides to take a walk in the moon light.

“Keith!”

Keith groans, he does not want to deal with Lance right now.

“Not now Lance.”

“Come on buddy, talk to me, you’ve been ignoring me ever since we got back. Are you grumpy cause I wasn’t here,” Lance teases him.

"It's fine, go back inside.”

Lance sighs, “you are so dense,” and he grabs Keith’s chin, forcing it him to look at him.

“Do you know how hard it is to subtly tell you that I like you? You don’t get when I’m flirting with you, and when I try to make you jealous, you don’t react at all.”

“You were trying to make me jealous?”

“YES”

“But.. why?”

“Because I like you.”

“You said we were friends,” Keith states matter of factly.

“No one in their right mind would admit they have a crush to their crush, at least not when they’re ready to do so. And I didn’t like you from the start, it just kind of happened, gradually.”

Keith looks at Lance curiously, “what does it feel like when you have a crush?”

Lance sighs, and he looks at the moon, “you want to spend as much time as possible with them, but also stay away from them, because it’s terrifying to be close to them. You want to impress them, want them to care for you, wan to care for them. It’s just so conflicting and confusing.”

“So there is a name for those feelings, I thought I was sick.”  
“You've ever felt this for someone?”

“Yeah.”

They’re silent for a moment. “They must be very lucky,” Lance says after a while.

“I wouldn’t really consider you lucky, I’m the lucky one really.”

“Wait? you feel that way for me?”

“Who else?”

“I don’t know, some cool vampire you used to know.”

Keith starts deciding that, if Lance keeps on being like this, he needs to take charge of the situation himself. So he starts leaning closer to Lance.

“I happen to think you’re pretty cool,” he says, and leans in even more so that their lips connect.

They kiss under the moon, enjoying the moment. And thinking about the memories that will come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Even though it was a pain to write I still enjoyed writing it. And I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Hit me up in the comments or on [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/) if you want me to write anything!  
> I'll probably try to write more one-shots in the meantime, and might try a longer klance fic once I finish the mystic messenger one I'm doing.


End file.
